News Archive
<<< back to main page The 'News Archive '''is the archive of all news related to Treasures Opened. This is listed from Chronological Order, from December 2014 to present. ''see also: Thread Index December 2014 *On December 20th, 2014, the release date for Scratcher Kart was planned and announced to be December 22nd, 2014. *On December 21st, 2014, the official trailer for Scratcher Kart was released. *On December 22nd, talkingtoilet8 complained that there was not enough time and postponed the game to December 31st. *On December 24th, 2014, Scratcher Kart was released on Austinato 's profile, through Xelophelt's profile. *On December 28th, 2014, there was news that Austinato wanted to work on Scratch MMO. On the same day, Icey29 suggested making a RPG, with Xelophelt and talkingtoilet8 agreeing. *The following day, December 29th, 2014, Austinato denied the rumors about him working on Scratch MMO, stating that he "never agreed to work on it." He brought up a plan to bring Scratch MMO into Treasures Opened as an apology, but that was later scrapped. *At some point in December 2014, a minor patch for a better looking UI was released by EdenStudio. January 2015 *On January 11th, 2015, Austinato announced that development of a RPG (which would later be LifeForce) would begin. February 2015 *The collaboration was inactive/off-topic for a majority of this month. March 2015 *The collaboration continued to be inactive/off-topic for a majority of March as well. April 2015 * The collaboration continued to be inactive/off-topic for a majority of April as well. May 2015 *On May 9, 2015, Austinato announced plans to confirm everyone's activity. According to how it goes, he may promote/hire new collaborators and open applications once again. *On May 9, 2015, Austinato announced a new plan for the collaboration - checking on if everyone is still online, Austinato will make arrangements and hire new collaborators according to how it goes. *Late May, Austinato announced an inactivity to better focus on school. He would later return in June. September 2015 *The collaboration went inactive for two months after development started on LifeForce. *On September 5, 2015, Austinato started an 8-month inactivity, later returning on May 12, 2016. November 2015 * On November 26, 2015, Xelophelt created a new forum thread, allowing him to properly assume the Leader position which he would officially assume in February 2016. This was a result of Austinato's inactivity. February 2016 * In February 2016, leadership officially shifted to Xelophelt, and development for LifeForce resumed. May 2016 *On May 4, 2016, the new logo drawn by Jim_the_Eagle was officially adopted. *On May 12, 2016, Austinato ended his 8-month inactivity, and announced his downgrade to Community Manager instead of Leader, planning on becoming Leader again at some point (assumed to be summer.) *On May 13, 2016, the old forum thread was revived, suggested by Austinato and approved by Xelophelt. *On May 26, 2016, Jim_the_Eagle shared the first ALPHA of LifeForce. September 2016 * On September 4, 2016, Icey29, a founding member and graphic artist resigned. October 2016 * On October 12, 2016, Xelophelt, founding member, Co-Leader and stand-in Leader resigned, passing leadership to Jim_the_Eagle. January 2017 * January 1, 2017, Happy New Year from the team at Treasures Opened! * On January 16, 2017, Austinato rebooted the collaboration. Starting in a new thread, he began reorganising and restaffing. February 2017 * On February 28, 2017, Jim_the_Eagle submitted his resignation, saying he was too busy to continue. Category:Archive